In daily life, there are a lot of situations where a target object (an object to be treated) is treated by use of an arbitrary active constituent. For example, in a case where an object to be treated is an atmosphere having a bad odor in a room, providing a perfume in an atmosphere in the room is regarded as being effective to shield or get rid of the bad odor. Further, in a case where removal of microorganisms in an atmosphere is required to realize a hygienic environment, providing, in the atmosphere, a small amount of an active constituent which has activity of killing microorganisms, is regarded as being effective.
In such treatment, a preferable example of how to provide an active constituent in the atmosphere may be to spray a liquid (liquid particles in a mist form) into the atmosphere. In some cases, spraying a liquid realizes such an additional advantage that (i) liquid particles thus sprayed coagulate with dust, pollen, airborne allergens, and chemical species (such as smoke particles), and (ii) this accelerates removal of airborne contaminants from the atmosphere. A method of carrying out such treatment or a device for carrying out such treatment are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 3, for example.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of spraying, into the atmosphere, fine particles of a drug solution by use of an aerosol spray device.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of (i) atomizing a liquid composition by use of an ultrasonic oscillator and (ii) spraying the liquid composition thus atomized.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses another aerosol spray device having an arrangement in which, when a liquid composition is sprayed, liquid droplets (liquid composition) to be sprayed are charged by frictional electrification in a capillary tube or at an opening section via which the liquid droplets are sprayed.